


Amortentia

by aiviloti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: Sirius baths with Amortentia to see if Remus still says he smells like wet dog.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whysosearius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysosearius/gifts).



> So this is a Tumblr headcannon and my friend requested I write it. Hope you liked it I guess. And for those without the context and doesn't understand, Amortentia is a potion that makes you smell what you love.

Sirius groaned. Remus had been harping on him all day for smelling like a wet dog. They were sitting in the common room with Peter and James, about to discuss a new pranking project that was most definitely gonna be the best one yet. And suddenly, Remus started nagging again.

"Sirius, for goodness sake, take a bath. You smell like a wet dog again." Remus said while rubbing his nose in fake disgust.

Peter burst into laughter. "That's the fifty eighth time you've said that this week, Moony." He said with a grin, while James winked at him. "What?" glared Sirius.

James coughed and looked away. "We should be working on the project, guys. Be productive, man." He changed the topic back and insist they start to work, Sirius still complaining about Remus' nagging under his breath.

After a two hours of procrastination and slight productivity, Sirius looked up proudly at their work. It had to be done without any help from magic (and Sirius believed that it would be a wise decision to not go against Prof. McGonagall) and despite that, it was a piece of excellent work. He prided himself on his drawing skills though James and Remus would not admit he had any.

Sirius yawned. He got up early because James kept nagging him to wake up early for quidditch practice. The newly made quidditch captain was a little bit too active and eager, to the annoyance of the Gryffindor quidditch team. At 7a.m. in the morning, they were already up, heading to the quidditch pitch without complaint as none of them had the energy to do it. Sirius was deemed anything before 9a.m. an ungodly hour so his irritation was visible to see. Had James got no respect for the beauty sleep Sirius required?

"I'm going to bed guys. My beauty sleep is required in case our beloved Captain Potter requests an early practice again tomorrow." said Sirius grudgingly. James laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you, mate, to see quidditch as a priority."

"You guys and your quidditch." Remus shook his head. He was not particularly athletically inclined, hence he never understood how these people could manage to keep engaging themselves in practice sessions. Contrary to the other marauders, he preferred to spend his time in libraries. This was why sometimes he could not help but feel like he were a bit left out from spending less time together. And that was why, he cherished these little moments he could spend with the other marauders, with James's careless jokes, Peter's ideas and suspiciously innocent ideas and especially Sirius's witty comments and how he always seemed to have the right thing to say, putting everyone at ease and laughing in moments. You see, it was moments like these, Remus could genuinely believe he was truly happy, in the company of James, Peter, and Sirius.

* * *

 

"Aww, Sirius. You smell like wet dog again." Remus said in a sing-song way. Only Sirius and him were left in the common room. It was late in the night and most people weren't awake anymore. Peter was nowhere to be found (Sirius assumed that he was hooking up with random girls or in the kitchen stealing snacks) and James was probably on a date(midnight strolling and chats, as he put it) with Lily.

"Cut it out. Its not funny anymore." He scowled. He was trying to finish his essay for Slughorn and Remus's constant annoying (no, of course it wasn't teasing) wasn't helping.

His eyed Sirius work. "Do you need help? You have been struggling with that paragraph for half an hour."

"Ha, me? I don't need help!"

Remus gave him a skeptical look and went to his side. He read through it once and said : "Look, you got it wrong here. It should be like this."

In that moment, Sirius felt himself tense because he was suddenly aware of how close Remus was to him. He began to wonder how it would feel, if Remus were to put his arms around him.

Sirius was having issues with his sexuality, and butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw his friend wasn't helping. Being gay was a disgrace in the family and regardless of how much he told himself what his parents said didn't matter, he still cared. Remus was a lovely person, water to his fire, calm to his passionate side. James was a good mate, but he didn't feel incomplete when he wasn't there, not like the ache he had when Remus wasn't there.

Remus went on about the essay, oblivious to what Sirius was feeling. Sirius found himself wishing that moment would last a little bit longer.

And then, Peter walked in and Remus shrunk away looking surprised and went off to talk to him, leaving Sirius at the desk with the essay and his conflicting thoughts. Sirius had a sudden desire to punch Peter

* * *

"James listen."  
"What? I'm trying to listen to Sprout here."  
"You listen to classes?! I'm surprised!"  
"If this is what you were trying to say you can wait."  
"Never mind about that. I'm gonna take a bath in Amortentia. Since Moony keeps saying I smell like wet dog we'll see what he wants to smell. That way, he'll shut up aout me smelling like wet dog." Sirius smirked at James.  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Please pay attention when I am speaking."  
"Sorry Professor." They said with fake innocence, before adding a small : "Jinx!" And gave each other a grin.

After the lesson, Remus eyed the two suspiciously. "What are you up to again? I see mischief in your eyes," he frowned. "Oh, Moony. The only thing you'll see in my eyes when I look at you, is the love I have for you." Sirius joked. Sirius thought he saw Remus blushing but it disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

A dark hair boy with sunken eyes came to Sirius at breakfast. Sirius was talking to friends, but when he saw the boy, his expression changed. His grey eyes grew colder and colder until Regulus thought he would freeze under the piercing glare.

"What are you doing here, Regulus? You're not allowed to cross tables at meal time. Did someone send you to mock me? Are you being someone's lapdog, having no personality and opinion of your own as usual?" Sirius asked the younger boy in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

"I'm not. I don't mock you Sirius I'm just concerned about you." His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "They say you're homosexual, that you're gay. What if mum and dad hear? They'll be livid. What were you thinking?"

"I'm aware what 'homosexual' means. What do you mean, Reg? Who's the 'they' you're referring to?" He was beginning to get confused. He hid his feelings for Remus well and if even James didn't notice, he didn't expect anyone else to see it.

"The Slytherins, obviously. You look at Mr. Lupin differently, there's something that lights up in your eyes when you see him." Regulus eyebrows began to crease with worry.

"Are you judging me Reg? Do you think I'm disgusting just like they all do too?" He asked quietly.

The younger Slytherin shook his head. "Just take care of yourself Siri. I'll cover for you from mum and dad, just don't get your heart broken and all. I know you must think very lowly of me Siri but I love you okay?"

"Mr. Black, please return to your table. You should know students can't cross tables during meals," interrupted Professor McGonagall. Regulus left the Gryffindor table without turning back, leaving a very confused Sirius Black behind.

* * *

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor dormitory feeling somewhat proud of his idea. With a smug smiled plastered on his face, he walked up to Remus. James stopped his reading to watch the outcome.

"What do I smell like now, Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes. "You smell like chocolate and wet dog. Nice try covering it up, Padfoot."

Peter piped up. "Fifty nine!", he said then glanced at James who was laughing his head off. He was confused because he couldn't see anything particularly funny about the situation. He look at Remus, to see if he caught anything funny, a reference perhaps or something else. But apparently, Remus was just as confused as Peter was at James' sudden laughter. Lastly, he looked at Sirius, who was unexpectedly quiet. Sirius was blushing, a deep, deep shade of red.

* * *

"Siri,

I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then there is nothing more I wish for you. You don't have to forgive me.

-Reg"

Sirius folded up the note with the tidy handwritting after reading it, then unlike those before that had been scrunched into a ball and thrown, he put it carefully into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it because I certainly did. If you like you could check out my other works too, it would mean quite a lot to me. Comments and reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading this. =) Much love! - Hellium


End file.
